Appearances
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: When McGonagall recruits them to be the poster children for House unity after the war, Draco and Hermione decide that fake dating is the easiest route. But what happens when they decide that they want to do more than just act?


_Written for the Marathon Competition (Twelfth Mile: write about your NOTP. Cavity inducing fluff.)_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asks, stepping into the Headmistress' office.

She's surprised to see Draco Malfoy there as well. Hermione stiffens. He might have proven to not be a slimy git during the final battle, but she still doesn't care much for him.

Professor McGonagall smiles at them. "Thank you. I needed to speak with you two in particular. There is a general distrust towards Slytherin students at the moment," she explains. "Some hard feelings seem incapable of being laid to rest, I'm afraid."

Draco scoffs, but he keeps quiet. Hermione tips her head to the side, studying him. Ordinarily, he'd have a smart remark. She supposes his arrogance has deflated some since May.

"Miss Granger, you are a face that the school trusts more than anyone," the headmistress continues. "And Mister Malfoy has always been something of a poster child for his House. I believe that you two can work together and finally unite Hogwarts."

Hermione bites the inside of her cheek. She isn't a miracle worker. Slytherin's reputation has been dark since long before the war. She doesn't know how two students could erase centuries of damage. But McGonagall looks at her with such hopeful eyes, and Hermione doesn't know how to refuse.

"Well, I, for one, am on board," Draco says. "The past few weeks have been a nightmare, and it's rather annoying having the entire school stare at you and whisper behind your back. The sooner that's fixed, the better."

Hermione purses her lips. If Draco has agreed to it, she can hardly back out now. She can't allow a Slytherin to look more interested in House unity. "It would be most beneficial for the school to get along," she agrees. "And I will do whatever it takes to achieve that."

Professor McGonagall beams at them, clapping her hands together. "Excellent! This could mean a new era for this school," she says. "I believe I've chosen my pioneers wisely."

As Hermione starts down the corridor, Draco catches her arm. "I have an idea."

She turns, brows raised. Really, she's surprised that he could have already come up with something. She hasn't even had a chance to plot. "I'm listening."

"The fastest way to have unity is to have a power couple," he says. "It goes back to why the older families arranged marriages. Two families have a feud? Arrange a marriage, and promote unity, so that each family benefits from the union."

"I'm not marrying you," she says dryly.

Draco shakes his head. "Of course not. My family would never approve."

She can't help but to wince at that statement. "Of course. I'm good enough for publicity, but not enough for a relationship. Not that I would want a relationship with you anyway."

"Agreed. Too bossy."

"Too rude."

"And, Merlin's beard! Biggest know-it-all I've ever met."

Hermione nods. "Well, now that that's settled. How do we start?"

"It'll need to be a public move where all the school is watching. Breakfast tomorrow. You'll look so smitten with me as I walk you into the Great Hall."

With a curt nod, Hermione starts to walk away. "I'll see you then."

…

As promised, Draco meets her outside the Great Hall. She feels ridiculous as he takes her hand.

"Looks too forced," he criticizes.

"Because it is forced," she says simply.

"At least smile. It won't kill you. Look like you're happy to be with me."

Hermione rolls her eyes and tries her best for a smile. It feels hollow, but Draco has no other criticisms for her, so it must look convincing enough. She allows him to walk her to breakfast, leaning closer to him and batting her eyes as she goes.

"Is there something in your eye?" he asks.

"I'm being flirty," she snaps.

"Good lord. Probably not the best idea."

She takes a deep breath. All around, students watch them. She sees them huddle into groups, whispering in excited confusion.

Draco comes to a stop beside the Gryffindor table. "I'll see you after Charms, darling," he says sweetly.

"I'm looking forward to it," she agrees before hugging him.

"What was that?" Ginny asks as Hermione takes a seat beside her.

"Isn't that what couples are supposed to do?" Hermione asks innocently.

Ginny studies her, no doubt waiting for a punchline. "Couple? As in…?"

"Two people who are involved in a romantic relationship. He's really not that bad, Ginny. A little rough around the edges, but he's brilliant."

She hopes that she isn't laying it on too thick. Ginny is quick to see through bull. But she doesn't call Hermione out on it, so it must be enough.

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier in the year. It just sort of happens. You can't help who your heart wants."

"I suppose not," Ginny says, but Hermione isn't certain that she's completely convinced. She makes a note of this.

…

It goes on like that for weeks. Little public sightings. Copious amounts of time spent together. And eventually their act begins to blur with reality, and Hermione has trouble distinguishing what is fact and what is for show.

Each day that passes, she feels as though she could really care about him. But she knows that it isn't mutual. After all, Draco has made it abundantly clear that they could never have an actual future together.

Hermione wishes that this didn't hurt so much. But it does.

…

She enters Madam Puddifoot's, lips pursed. She supposes it really is a nice enough place to have a meeting together. After all, most Hogwarts students avoid it on every day but Valentines.

"Hermione!" Draco calls excitedly.

He pulls out her chair for her. Hermione raises her brows, confused. She doesn't know why he's keeping up appearances. No one is there who might realize that their relationship is a sham.

They place their coffee orders and sit, waiting. Hermione blushes as he studies her. She should be used to the act by now, and yet something is different.

When the waitress brings their drinks, Hermione reaches in her purse, but Draco stops her. He pays the waitress more than enough, telling her to keep the change.

"What? I may be a jerk most of the time. But I'm still a Malfoy. We treat our significant others like queens," he says with a shrug.

"There's no audience, Draco," she points out. "You don't have to keep acting."

"Who's acting?"

Hermione's lips press into a thin line. She looks around. No one to see them but the waitress. And yet he's being a perfect gentleman to her. Almost like…

"Is this a date? An actual date?"

"Blimey, Granger, for someone who is top of her class, you really are slow to the uptake," Draco laughs. "Yes, it's a date. Don't tell me I've read the signs wrong. You're pretty easy to read, and I know you feel something for me. Don't tell me I'm wrong about that."

"No. But your family wouldn't approve of me, remember?"

Draco blushes. "As it turns out, my mother thinks you're brilliant. She has given us her blessing. Assuming you want to be something for real," he says.

Hermione reaches out, taking him by the hand. She never would have imagined that one day, the boy who had been the biggest annoyance of her school career would be the boy to make her heart flutter so much. "I think I'd like that," she says.

"No more acting?"

"No more," she agrees.

And when he leans over and kisses her, Hermione can feel it in her heart. This is the right choice.

* * *

 _Note: This is the only Dramione I will ever write. Please do not ask for more._


End file.
